The Best Disappointment
by MissLiquidLuck
Summary: OneShot between Scorpius and Lucius. Takes place when Scorpius is 8, Lucius is slightly insane.


**Scorpius and Lucius One-Shot**

Scorpius knocked lightly on the wooden door. An impatient noise came from the other side of the door and then finally a muffled and exasperated, "_Come in!"_ Nervously Scorpius walked in. His father had put him up to this.

_**__**Flashback 2 Minutes Ago**__*_*

"He may be a little-" his father began.

"Mad?" Scorpius said.

"-_Forgetful _but he's still your grandfather Scorpius. And he loves you _very _much."

"But why can't I go outside like everyone else?"

"Everyone else doesn't have a caring grandfather now do they? Come on Scorpius, you're a mature 8 year old, I think you can handle this!"

"Bu-"

"No buts Scorpius. Go into your Grandfather's room and talk to him for a while, sit with him. Keep him company, he'll miss you when you go to Hogwarts."

"But that won't happen for years!"

"_Scorpius."_

"Fine, I'll go I suppose."

His father patted Scorpius' little blond head affectionately and gently pushed him forward his Grandfather's room.

_****End Flashback****_

Scorpius opened the door anxiously and peeked in, his small pointed, pale face squished in between the door and the wall. The truth was that Scorpius was a little frightened of his Grandfather. Lucius was constantly muttering things under his breath and was extremely jumpy too. The last thing Scorpius had wanted to do was spend a lovely Saturday morning stuck with his slightly mad and completely paranoid Grandfather. In Scorpius' opinion his Grandfather was definitely an eccentric. Apart from that Draco and Lucius didn't have a very good relationship, which made Scorpius uneasy. Lucius was always rambling about how Draco was a disappointment, how he wished he had another son, how he had brought shame to the house of Malfoy. Once when Lucius was feeling particularly crazed he said something around the lines of:

"You should have done what He asked you to! You should have done it Draco! You had the opportunity, but you _wasted it_."

Scorpius hated that look of intense sorrow that crossed his father's face when these things were uttered.

Walking in awkwardly he sat down on a chair. His Grandfather's room was almost completely bare. There was a bed with white sheets and white pillows. Near the window sat a large writing desk containing the only colourful items in the room, a jade green quill with a holding cup covered in diamonds, emeralds and rubies. Other than that was the white wallpaper that was beginning to peel off because Lucius wouldn't let anyone come in to fix it. For some reason, he liked it how it was. Lucius was currently hunched over his desk writing rapidly and then just as quickly scratching his words and out and writing on a new piece of parchment. Lucius either didn't know Scorpius was there or chose to ignore him but by the time he'd been sitting in the room for 10 minutes without conversation Scorpius felt uneasy.

"Grandfather, how are you?" asked Scorpius uncomfortably. His voice sounded a little too high pitched, even by 8-year-old standards.

Lucius looked at him as if he were mad. "Grandfather? I'm not your Grandfather!" he scoffed and turned back to writing.

These lapses of memory were normal his father had told him, after a person had been through a lot of trauma. No one ever told him what had happened to Grandfather Lucius that was so traumatic. But then again, Scorpius knew they weren't telling him many things, like what those red stains on the dining table were or why they had dungeons, which held whips and posters that read things like "Mudbloods Must Die". He didn't know what a 'Mudblood' was and he'd asked many, but none wanted to tell him. They all seemed strangely scared when someone said that word.

Sighing deeply Scorpius tried to make conversation, trying to ignore the fact that his Grandfather had forgotten who Scorpius was.

"Whom are you writing to?" he asked trying to sound pleasant.

Lucius turned to look at him and scrunched his nose up. "Quite nosy aren't you?" he asked irritated. Then sighing he said, "I'm writing to my son. Who are you?"

Scorpius was taken aback, writing to his son? But his father was in the next room! Quickly he tried to respond.

"I'm Scorpius, Gra- I mean Mr. Malfoy." He said.

"Scorpius, eh?" he asked. "My wife wanted to name my son that, but I wanted to name him Draco. Scorpions are all right little things, don't get me wrong, but they scuttle around in the sand and sneak up on you. Conniving, cunning, and sly little creatures. The epitome of a perfect Slytherin." He paused and got a proud look on his face. "Dragons however, are strong, bold and brave… Like my son, Draco, who _isn't _a perfect Slytherin. Which is why I must write to him, tell him not to do it, not to kill the man!" He cried. He hunched back over and began to write furiously.

Kill whom? Who was Scorpius' father going to kill?

"Kill who?" He inquired anxiously.

Lucius looked around cautiously and beckoned Scorpius to move closer. He looked close to tears, "The Dark Lord has commissioned him to kill Albus Dumbledore!" he gasped softly. "Draco will surely die! I cannot let that happen. He's my son! He can't become a murderer for the Dark Lord. I must write tell him not to! He is too young for this! Only 17! In his 6th year! My son, my son." And he hurriedly began to write again.

Now Scorpius knew neither who Albus Dumbledore was nor the Dark Lord. Though what he did know was that 17 was a young age to be killing _anyone. _Why was he going to kill someone? Who was this jerk that was asking him to do it? It was probably a case of peer pressure, though a bit more extreme than the normal cases. Then suddenly Lucius whipped around and grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders.

"If you see Draco you must tell him this!" he said desperately. "You must tell him that he cannot kill Dumbledore! That he should run! Tell him not to worry about us, we'll be fine. You must tell him that he is worth _more_ than purifying the Wizarding World. You must tell him I love him." Tears were streaming down his face and Scorpius felt a few tears slide down his own face.

"Okay Grandpa. I'll tell him, I promise I will." He croaked hoarsely. Getting up quickly he grabbed the doorknob, he was so scared, but right when he was about to leave his Grandfather uttered something that completely changed his opinion on his Grandfather.

"My son is no murderer, he is not me. I won't let him become me. Some say, that it would bring shame to the family if he doesn't kill Dumbledore. But it will bring honour, _true _honour, the house of Malfoy has never seen. Honour the House of Malfoy _needs. _Honour only Draco, can bring. I may act like I despise my son, like he is a disappointment, but truly, he is the best thing that could have ever happened to my wife and I. For that reason, I will not let him die."

And with that Scorpius left the room, changed, matured.

Scorpius never ended up telling his father what Lucius had said. When he found out the whole story he was able to piece it together, he was able to figure out what his Grandfather was talking about. To this day, Scorpius sits in his Grandfather's room and listens to the horrifying stories of what happened in the Wizarding War, the thought of his Grandfather being eccentric never even once crossing his mind. All the while thinking how brave his Grandfather had been, but more importantly, how desperately he wanted his son, Draco, to survive through all of it. The very son, Lucius still claimed, had been a severe disappointment.

**AN: I just really wanted to write this. I feel sometimes we portray the Draco- Lucius relationship to be quite abusive and I just needed to have a caring side to it. Obviously I couldn't have a "bonding" moment as we're talking about Draco and Lucius Malfoy. The idea would be absurd. I wanted to show that it was sort of a secret affection for his son Draco. I also got to use Scorpius in it, show some insight to what his and Lucius' relationship might be like. I make Lucius more crazy mad in my own story but I decided to show it being a little more serious in this One Shot. Oh and if you want to see more of Grandfather Lucius but in a more funny way check out my story "Breaking Tradition"! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it. Read and ****Review****! **


End file.
